


[M.L.性转] 兼职工作

by mushroomliang



Series: scp fanwork [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: “你知道二级研究员的薪水有多少吗？我的猫…生病了…很难治的眼病。我需要钱……”
Series: scp fanwork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650298
Kudos: 1





	[M.L.性转] 兼职工作

00

女人真是不可理喻。

你躺在床上，这么想着。

模因部最近的项目需要和生物部进行跨部门合作，进行一批模因对生物影响的实验。自己再怎么不受待见，好歹也是个四级，对面的负责人却只是个二级的小研究员，三十多岁的女的，叫M.L.的，脸上永远是三天没睡觉的样子。这实在是太看不起人了。而且这个二级的小研究员完全没有人微言轻的自觉，处处都要发表反对意见，和自己作对；而因为她毕竟是生物部门的代表，自己不但不能处分她，还要每个文件都得到她的同意签字。比如今天，她又驳回了一个实验请求！

“不行，我绝不同意使用家猫进行试验。”M.L.冷冷的回应，稻草色的头发在荧光灯的冷光下显得更加干枯了。

“但是这个模因的认知危害特征在微弱光线环境下有增强的倾向，我认为使用在弱光下有更敏锐的视觉的动物进行试验是非常有必要的。”你据理力争。

“不行，我不同意。”女人的声音毫无波动，“你可以申请更多D级人员进行弱光条件的重复实验，但是我不允许你使用家猫作为实验动物。不用再说了。”

没等你再说什么，她转身离开，留下你对着没有签字的文件气得发抖。

你想到这里，只觉得火冒三丈。爬起来拉开床头柜的抽屉想抽个烟消消气，但是床头柜里乱七八糟，一阵翻找之后烟没找到，一张卡片掉了出来。捡起来一看，是个援交小广告，大概是什么时候从门缝塞进来的，被顺手放在了这里。

卡片上印着个穿着比基尼的美女，趴在床上翘着屁股。卡片上除了联系电话，还有一行小字“多种发色、体貌特征特征任君选择”。你心里一动，拿起了电话。

“来个姑娘，要黄头发的。”


End file.
